Dragonchild
by Wydra-and-MashumelloKage
Summary: Lady Adelaide, the daughter of the late Earl of Torquey and ailing Lady Kalaris, along with her half-brother Grifith struggle to maintain peace and order as bandits attack their fiefdom. After requesting aid from the king, help comes in a surprising guise
1. Broken Wheat

Chapter 1:

The Broken Wheat

* * *

><p>Bajardo moved seamlessly beneath her, a smooth systematic rhythm that flowed with her own heartbeat, slow and serene so unlike the reality of her situation.<p>

Clanging metal rang in her ears as she joined the fray of fighting bodies and flailing weapons. Not much in the way of weapons Adelaide thought to herself as she knocked back a bandit with her sword, farmers, millers, simple folk fighting off thieves that burn and destroy, defending their livelihoods with no more than pitchforks and scythes. Adelaide leaned forward as Bajardo went up, thrusting his hooves forward and knocking down a bandit in front of him like the human was no more than a sack. "Good warhorse" Adelaide praised him as she redirected him closer to the mill, where most of the bandits were taking a last stand. Standing high in her stirrups Adelaide addressed the last of the thieves crowding the door of the mill, holding back three of Adelaide's guards and the miller himself, "Surrender now." She called, she wanted to avoid any more bloodshed and the possibility of any more of her people getting injured or killed.

Only three bandits remained, their eyes searching for escape as Adelaide approached with her sword at her side, stained with blood. One of the men stood taller than the others with an air of authority and attempted to stare her down as she approached, "We don't give prisoners." He said smiling sickly and pulling a curved blade from beneath his tunic. Adelaide frowned, 'He's cornered, what could he hope to achieve with such a small knife?' dismounting she approached the man. Her eyes never left the blade as it flashed through the air, had it been directed for her, Adelaide would already be dead. She blinked and all three bandits lay strewn, their throats slit and the dagger drenched in blood a few paces away. Magic. She thought trembling at the thought that the bandits had spell casters in their midst. Picking up the enchanted blade she wiped it and stashed it in her saddle bags, turning to the villagers still frozen with surprise and fear she addressed them calmly, though her insides felt like ice.

"It seems our enemies have sorcerers in their midst, it's not exactly unexpected. With King Uther executing anyone with anything to do with magic, no doubt many sorcerers and magicians have been forced to flee and use other means to support themselves." Adelaide gave a reassuring smile before letting her expression go dark again, her eyes flaring yellow and her pupils narrowing to a slit, "But for now, at least the only ones we see will be the less powerful ones who can't disguise themselves in public, now that I know what we're dealing with, I'll be able to take care of them with little problem." Adelaide bowed her head, her eyes returning back to brown, before once again meeting the eyes of her people with a sad smile, "We'll bury their bodies at the edge of the woods, our own we'll take to bury closer to the village." _'The Worgs can have the bodies of the bandits for all I care.'_

As the villagers begin to busy themselves with the morbid task at hand Adelaide stopped the mill owner and asked how much damage had been dealt… how much precious grain had been lost. The miller only shook his head, "We can only thank you for warning us to start stowing grain in the winter store houses, lest we would have lost everything to those dogs." He said motioning to the torn and spoiled sacks the bandits had intended to flee with. Adelaide just shook her head, "I still don't understand what their goal is. They steal from our fields and storage barns, then burn what remains. Ransack outlying houses but seem only to take metal tools, horses and food before razing once again. The occasional bit of jewelry sure, but the fact they don't go actively searching for it bothers me. Just last week Bryce and Helewys house was stormed, they managed to escape, but their house was already lit when I arrived, and when I put it out they both said that the brigands never even went in! Just took a torch to it and took some horses. Helewys has a considerable amount of jewels from her great grandmother and not one was touched, they're just sitting there on her bed table! What kind of vagabond would be so dim? And they travel in such numbers, often in the light of day? It just seems.." The miller just smiled and shook his head holding up a hand to stop Adelaide's rambling, "All will be well soon m'lady." He said as he stooped to gather some torn bags, "Any day now messengers will arrive with extra soldiers from the King to protect our little corner of the earth, and you won't have to stretch yourself so thin. S'not right for a Lady such as yourself." Adelaide smiled at the good-natured man, "True, but then I will be most restricted in my own doings and going ons." She replied her own smile saddening slightly with the thought of King's men roaming the streets, ready to burn anyone associated with magic.

The miller put a kind hand on her shoulder, "My Lady, not one man, women or child would give your secret away, if not for all the good you've done us, with the warnings, and the aid you've provided with your spells against these madmen, then at least for the kindness and humility you've shown, working even as one of us, most times without your abilities, to rebuild and sustain our livelihoods." Adelaide smiled. Barda was a good man and a good friend, almost like a second father to her since the death of her own. "Thank you." She said and nodded before taking her leave and beginning to help clean the tattered field of once tall and golden wheat, now broken, scattered and beaten, so much like her people. But Barda she thought to herself, what if they don't come in time.

* * *

><p>AN: Well so here is another fanfic I've started, I have some fanart of Adelaide on my DA account(Wydra-abr-draumar on ) if anyone is intrested. Awesome series=awesome inspiration and research, though admittedly I was annoyed after all my researching at how inaccurate the series was...Xo ah well not everyone can be puuurfect. XDD lol Hope you enjoy. ^.^<p> 


	2. The Outskirts of Camelot

Chapter 2:

Outskirts of Camelot

* * *

><p>-one month later-<p>

Merlin was tired, three days of riding and they were only now nearing their destination, a small town that lay between the borders of Camelot and Caerleon, Torquey, or some such nonsense. Sounded awfully close to torque in his opinion, but did his opinion count? Oh no, Arthur gets it in his head that it's his 'duty' to go help this village with a bandit problem, and guess what Merlin? You get dragged along for the ride, if not to protect the destined king-to-be from all the dangers he runs himself into than at least to clean armor, shine boots and otherwise make sure his royal highness could happily laze around on his butt.

Merlin swore Arthur was reading his mind as he turned around in his saddle and nattered at his manservant, listing what needed to be done when they arrived at Torquey. "… and once the horses and saddles are cleaned… Merlin… MERlin!" Arthur pulled his horse up sharp to get his manservant's attention, the knights following in amused silence behind them quickly followed suit to avoid crashing into the prince and Merlin. "Sorry Arthur." Was Merlin's lame reply, as the procession resumed its meandering progress along the forested trail.

Shortly after, while Merlin was trying to figure out a spell he could use to clean the horses saddles, the trail broke out of the trees into a small green valley surrounded by rolling forested hills and a snow capped mountain at the far end. Squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, Merlin could just make out a small village surrounded by fields and backing onto the forested skirt of the mountain. "Finally", mumbled one of the knights, Sir Bedivere, if Merlin remembered correctly. There were so many and the numbers and names varied so often that he had a hard time keeping track of them all… except for the ones that made his life miserable, thankfully, Bedivere wasn't one of them.

"Good ale and a hearty meal awaits us, shall we make haste now an end to our journey lies near?" Arthur asked a challenge in his voice as he spurred his horse forward. Merlin gripped the reins tightly and hung on for his life, a mask of white faced terror inscribed on his features as the rest of the knights raced away and Merlin's own mount, not to be left behind, took off at a full out gallop to join the other horses in the race. Merlin couldn't do anything to stop his horse until the rest of the group slowed down as they approached the town. Little more than a large village, he thought to himself as he peeked through his scrunched up watery eyes, still stinging from the wind whipping in his eyes.

The town was surrounded by a palisade wall, thick logs that were sharpened at the top, buried into the ground and tied tightly together. Merlin was surprised that such in such a remote location, guarded for the most part by the high hills on either side of the valley, that the townspeople felt a need for such protection. Judging by the little weathering the wood had suffered however, he wondered if perhaps the walls were a result of the increased brigade attacks that had started a little over a year.

They were stopped at the gate by a pair of shabby looking soldiers who sternly asked them for papers. When they were satisfied by a royal seal their faces lit up and they warmly welcomed the party into Torquey.

As they neared the first the cluster of houses, overshadowed by the mountain that stood over them like a sheltering tree, Merlin noted the gloomy appearance of the buildings. The houses weren't ramshackle huts of any sort, in fact most of the dwelling and shops looked like they had once been sturdy half-timbered buildings, with elegantly carved doorposts or shop signs painted with bright colours of red, blue and yellow, slightly faded with the sun. Yet now most of these buildings appeared forlorn and unkempt, with boarded up windows and doorways, plus the near silent and empty streets marred the colourful gaiety that must have once graced bustling streets.

A scruffy threesome of children came running from between one of the buildings after a rolling wheel made of twigs stopping short when they saw the horses and riders. The oldest, a young boy from what Merlin could tell by the ragged tunic and cropped matted blonde hair, took one trembling step forward before addressing the strangers, "Give me your name and business here." The child demanded, sounding a lot braver than he looked. Merlin supposed the boy couldn't be any older than seven or eight judging by his height.

Arthur swung down from his horse sending all three stumbling backward in surprise and causing the smallest one to flee back down the streets at a hand motion from the oldest. "Hey!" he spat at Arthur and puffing himself up to make himself seem bigger and whipping out a small dagger from beneath his rags, "I said I wanted a name!" he demanded shrilly as hands of the three knights flew to the hilts of their swords.

Arthur waved them away, "Easy there soldier." he said good-naturally, though Merlin could sense he was ready to disarm the boy if absolutely necessary. "I am Prince Arthur and these would be my knights that have come to aid your town in light of the bandit attacks." Arthur explained motioning to the mounted riders, of course forgetting Merlin... again.

Merlin watched as the wheels in the child's head turned, appraising the well dressed gentlemen before him, but not quite ready to give up yet, "Dur you have any proof of that?" the boy asked. Arthur reached into his saddle bag and pulled out the message for the Lord of Torquey, the royal crest molded into the wax that sealed the rolled up parchment.

Seeing the seal the boy realized he couldn't hold up his argument any further and quickly bowed low, tugging on the shirt of the other child motioning him to do the same.

"Sorry yur highness." he mumbled before straightening up, in fact not looking particularly sorry but at least having mind to put his dagger away.

Arthur took a quick glance around before turning his attention back to the boy, "We are in fact on our way to meet the Lord of this region, I believe he is known as Lord Grifith, the Earl's son?" Arthur asked somewhat uncertainly. Since the death of the Earl of Torquey, Lord Don, some ten years ago very little had been heard from these far reaches of Camelot.

The only correspondence after the Earl's death had been a letter addressed to the king from the widowed Lady Kalaris informing him that she would manage the estate only until her stepson, Grifith, the firstborn son and only child of the Earl and his first wife Isolde, reached the required age and she would then step down as was proper.

However nothing more was sent until only a two weeks ago when a harried messenger from Torquey came with a dire plea for help, signed by the Lord Grifith himself. This was, in fact the only reason Uther had allowed Arthur to come on the bandit hunt in the first place, in case the widow was misusing her power over her stepson or was still managing the estate and needed to be advised to relinquish her position in favor of the rightful heir.

So it was understandable when Arthur visibly relaxed when the boy nodded in understanding at the title he had bestowed on the Lord rather than the Lady, and gave directions to the keep.

"Well, now we know the Lord is at the very least a figurehead." Arthur commented under his breath to Merlin as they made their way slowly through the town, "My father commented that the Lady Kalaris was a headstrong women who was rumored not to know her place, apparently when the Earl would bring her to any social occasions she would often argue vehemently with prestigious Lords about the place of women in society. Along with discussions of all sorts and all of which were not appropriate for a lady, let alone for an Earl's wife." Arthur gave Merlin a sidelong glance, smiling wryly. Merlin knew he was thinking of another women back in Camelot who sometimes acted out of her place, and argued with those above her rank, the prince in particular. Though Merlin didn't think Gwen was quite so fiery as the Lady of Torquey was said to be.

As the road began to turn uphill closer to the base of the mountain, the stores and houses began to look more lively and people could be seen shuffling along and casting suspicious glances at the royally dressed strangers, staying well out of their way.

At last the houses ended opening up into a small grassy plateau, the gate open and unguarded at this end of the town, no doubt due to it's proximity to the keep, which could be seen overlooking the valley from atop a steep cliff just uphill from them.

On the far side Merlin spotted what must be a bridge that crossed a rather dark and oddly shaped river. I began high on the left side of the mountain, cascading down from a narrow pass, before coming around and creating a divide between the keep and the village and disappearing into the shadows of the forest far to the right.

As they approached the bridge what at first had seemed to be a river revealed itself to be a deep gorge. Seeing this Merlin began to remember his extreme fear of heights...

"Umm, Arthur?" came Merlin's whisper as Arthur's horse took the first step onto the bridge and sent an echoing sound of shod hooves on wood clattering into the darkness that was beneath them.

"What now Merlin."

"I think I'm scared of heights."

"You think? You either are or your no-...t. Merlin why are your eyes closed."

"I don't really want to find out if I am afraid, just tell me when we reach the other side."

"Phew that was a long bridge, glad we're over it." Says one of the knights, Edric, Merlin recalls.

"*sigh* I'm glad that's ov- ARGH! NO WE'RE NOT!"

Edric snickered, Merlin now also recalled Edric is often the most annoying.

"So...so far away. The gr-ground is so far away." Merlin stuttered clenching the mane of his horse and unable to rip his gaze away from the dizzying sight of the bottom of the gorge. Almost fifty feet below him.

"An impressive defense," Arthur comments appraising the depth of the gorge and the sharp shale walls that would make climbing nigh on impossible as most of the rocks would break and crumble if you were to try and descend.

When, much to Merlin's immense relief, they reached the other side of the bridge, they climbed over a steep hill and found themselves facing an impressive wall of rock that seemed to touch the sky. The keep appeared to be half built into the the cliff face, with a fortified wall at the front and a sprawl of outbuildings, most likely for livestock dotting the mesa.

"Finally." Merlin breathed, still recovering from his fright attack. A bell rung out as they approached passing under the gatehouse into the bailey to be greeted by two soldiers and a young man with short brown hair seated in chair. "Welcome, welcome!" he greeted them cordially, "My good prince, what a most excellent pleasure. Please, my men can take your horses and you are most welcome to come refresh yourselves." he said gesturing with to the large doors behind him.

Merlin dismounted and, holding both the reins of his mount and Arthur's, watched in astonishment as the young man, who could only be Lord Grifith with the air of authority and eloquence in which he spoke, grabbed a hold of the two wagon wheels that were attached to either side of his chair and sent himself into motion, still seated! Merlin watched with acute fascination as the contraption was lifted up the steps by two manservant's and then rolled itself through the open doors into the recesses of the keep

Though he'd much rather talk to the peculiar man in the mobile chair, Merlin resignedly turned the horses and followed the two soldiers heading to the stables on the far left of the courtyard. He makes it only a few steps however, before a movement in one of the tower's windows catches his eye.

A tall women with flowing wild black hair and clad in a deep green dress met Merlin's gaze. Her face was lined with years of sorrow, and yet her beauty was breathtaking. She held herself aloof with a the regal elegance of an ancient queen, seeming to look down on Merlin and the world in general as if it was insignificant to her. The most captivating feature and by far the most alarming was the women's vibrant hazel eyes, more green than brown they glowed with a fierce intelligence. Before she looked away something stirred in Merlin's memory, he felt sure he recognized those eyes.

Her gaze released him from some sort of spell and when he next looked for the window she was gone but for the fluttering of an empty curtain.

Once he had finished his list of chores, sadly without the aid of magic, Merlin attended to the keep. He arrived at the Great Hall, a large oval room in the center tower of the keep, just in time to witness a bedraggled-looking young women in muddied tunic and breeches, burst into the room only to stop dead at the sight of unfamiliar faces. "Ah," said Lord Grifith with a smile, still comfortably seated in his chair on wheels, "and may I introduce my sister, Lady Adelaide."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

*edit* Thank you so much dontstopbeleiveing123! ^.^

hope you like it so far, to be honest though I don't update too often usually, this as well as the next chapter are already written thus the daily updates. XD Also any plot ideas... or ideas... or REVEIWS are greatly appreciated and loved! ^.^

Thanks,

~Wydra

.


	3. How to Greet a Lady

Chapter 2:

How to Greet a Lady

* * *

><p>Adelaide rode hard, rain and wind whipped her braided hair as it streamed behind her, much of it had come loose and now clung to her face like tendrils of some creature of the deep, <em>'A kraken perhaps?'<em> she thought to herself imagining the many armed monster that resided in large oceans. Adelaide shook her head sending droplets of water flying before they were quickly left behind as the girl and horse sped on, _'foolish thoughts,'_ she thought to herself as she leaned forward and urged Bajardo forward, _'my brother sends an urgent message for me and I idly fantasize about creatures that I hope to never see?'_ she rolled her eyes as she grudgingly admitted to herself that if the chance presented itself she would indeed, foolhardy or not, wish to glimpse such a creature of magic.

Ahead of her the trees of the forest surrounding the village of Torquey parted and the sound of her horse's shod hoofs clattered on all that remained of the broken cobble road leading into the village. A line of sharpened logs, protruded from the dirt around outlying village. A poor man's defense, her father once called it, but now it was all that kept the remaining townspeople safe from the bandits.

Forced to slow to a trot as she passed the gate she nodded to the two gatekeepers as she past, _~Greetings_~ she thought-spoke toward them and they bowed their heads acknowledging that they recognized their Lady. Once again she hastened her horse forward into a canter, more alert and wary watching for villagers as they went about their daily lives, being careful to avoid the few children that remained in Torquey._ 'Fewer children each day,'_ she thought passing by boarded and empty houses, the occupants either having fled or died in the fighting, _'and fewer people on a whole.'_ she thought remembering when the two men on duty were once a simple blacksmith and baker, now thrust into whatever position was most needed at the time, _'Today a guard at the gate and tomorrow a soldier. Or a medic. Or... dead...?'_

A small girl, no more than five or six ran out onto the street forcing Adelaide to pull hard at Bajardo's head, and sending him back onto his haunches as he endeavored to stop as his Lady requested. _~Good horse.~_ she thought to him and he snorted used to his Lady's strange form of telepathic praise.

"Peronell. Please watch your where your feet send you, they often choose a route most perilous for a child." Adelaide admonished gently giving the girl a quick smile before gathering her reins and steering Bajardo around the small child, now living with her aunt in the village since the death of both her parents in a fire lit by the vagabonds. "Lady Adder! Lady Adder! Please wait!" the child called out rushing foward and once again blocking the path, not the least bit afraid of the big bay beast that towered over her. "Please Lady, a flower for you, for helping my brother with the wood cutting?" the girl asked, her blond hair, dirty with mire from working with her aunt's pigs, still shining with inner brilliance as it framed her depthless blue eyes.

Adelaide gave the child a sad smile, a few days earlier the girl's brother had broken his leg when a tree fell on it, fracturing the bone. Knowing some basics of bone setting, all Adelaide had done was move the bone back into place and wrapped it securely, yet everyone, including Peronell, assumed Adelaide to have used some sort of healing magic to make the leg heal so quickly. Adelaide sighed before reaching down to pluck the flower flower from the girls outstreched hand. It was white the colour of purity, healing, with a purple center for royalty... and magic, "You are quite apt at fitting colours to the occasion, aren't you?" Adelaide said as she smiled and tucked the flower into the button-hole of her cloak, "I will wear such a token with pride."

"M-lady." Smiling and nodding Peronell backed out of the way and Barjardo paced forward, resuming the haste from earlier. Even though Adelaide had used no magic on the boy, her studies into science and healing merely pointed to his youth and vigor for his speedy recovery, but the townspeople refused to see anything but anther mircale from their Lady Master, Lady Adder they called her though her personality was far from the snake-like vision the name portrayed, _'A peculiar nickname for sure.'_ she thought laughing. Her thoughts sobered somewhat as she approached the keep, remembering her brother's request and thankful for the understanding and protection her people granted her.

_'I would never have lasted long had any of the villagers held any grudges for magic.'_ she thought as a young boy came to hold her horse as she dismounted,_ ' King Uther would have had my head... and my mothers within a day of my birth had he known of our existence. Dragons.'_ she thought, the colour of her eyes ominously fluctuating between brown and amber, '_ in his mind dragons are, for all intents and purposes, extinct. Shows how much he knows.'_ Her thoughts flew to the present as the boy nervously held her steed unsure of what he was expected to do with it, on most occasions Adelaide preferred to unsaddle and groom her own horse, it gave her the time she needed to think and unwind. "If you wouldn't mind..?" Adelaide said over her shoulder as she started to sprint toward the front entrance,th boy nodded smiling and led the horse away.

Taking the steps two at a time she burst into Great Hall only to stop dead at the sight of five unfamiliar figures talking with her brother. "Ah, and may I introduce Lady Adelaide," her brother Grifith smiled at her, using his hands to push his chair with wheels closer to his sister, "She will be of much more help informing you of the current situation with the bandits." he said turning back to the strangers. Adelaide could now make out that they wore the regalia of knights and the fifth man, no more than a boy close to her own age, was tailored as a manservant, no doubt in service to one of the knights.

Adelaide gave a quick bow to the gathered men before turning to her brother one eyebrow raised in question, "Help sent by the king?" she asked in low tones. Her brother paled slightly and with a lavish gesture motioned to the closest knight with blond hair and flowing red cape, "Yes Lady sister, the King sent his own son, High Prince Arthur, to aid us in our time of need." Adelaide's face went pale realizing she was in the presence of royalty and she merely given the prince a glance and nod. Bowing her head and dropping to one knee, her brother's cough reminded her of her place and she hastily straightened to do a proper curtsy, hard when one is wearing the short tunic of a man. "Forgive me my lord, I had no knowledge of your arrival and would have dressed more appropriately had I known of your gracious audience." Adelaide's face brightened into cherry red hue as, with her head bowed, she studied the muck on her clothes and hair as she waited for the prince's reply. Silence hung stagnant before the prince broke into a good-natured grin and bowed in return, "Knights," he said in an amused tone, "Standing like a struck bafoon is no way to greet a Lady of such regard." immediately all three knights went to their knees and the servant boy bowed from the waist, "My Lady." their voices intoned in unison. Though she didn't think it possible her face went deeper red as she straightened to a row of kneeling men, "My thanks Sir Knights." she responded nodding her head.

Grifith now once more took command of the situation, wheeling back over to the prince, "Now if we give the Lady just a moment to remove mud from her hair and perhaps put on less smelly apparel pray she can give your lordship an overview of the bandits and their strategies." Adelaide's face heated in anger _~Why you stupid oaf of a broth-...~_ Adelaide caught herself mid-thought as her brother half turned to her in response to her mind speak. His eyes were wide with warning, and Adelaide's face drained of colour as she realized one slip up, one misspoken word by the villagers, and she could easily be burned at the stake by morning, lady or not.

Nodding her leave, she backed from the room the revelation of the danger the prince and knights posed to her and her family making her legs go weak. Shutting the small oak door, she leaned back and slid to the floor, 'Great impression I made.' she thought to herself cradling her head. Pulling herself up again she took a deep breath and then headed for her room. Enide was already waiting for her, a bath steaming and a white gown laid out on her bed.

"If you think I'm wearing a bloody gown after the impression I just made on those knights, you should rethink your strategy." Adelaide spat stripping her filthy clothes and stepping briskly into the tub. The scalding water brought tears to her eyes but she submerged herself anyways snatching the soapstone from it's holder and lathering herself as fast as she could.

"I should have known better than to think that you would have waited to hear the entire message from the messenger." Enide chided, her deft fingers unknotting the snarl that was Adelaide's hair, "First impressions are the most important, and you have no doubt shown yourself to be amiable and brave... albeit dirty, my lady. And now you shall show you finer, more delicate side that even you have buried deep inside you."

"... you mock your lady, Enide?" Adelaide asked inspecting her fingernails and frowning at the dirt before furiously scrubbing at them with a brush.

"No your ladyship, I only point out what seems to escape your foresight." Enide smiled slyly, now combing Adelaide's tresses with short blunt strokes, and laying the long brown hair over the side of the tub. Adelaide snorted in agreement, and Enide pulled her hair smartly, "You sound like a wild pig!" she reprimanded as she helped Adelaide from the tub and attempted to pull the shift over her head.

"No." Adelaide said firmly, pushing her maidservant away like a spoiled child and striding to her closet, her hair so long it reached below her waistline. Enide rolled her eyes as Adelaide pulled out a gold embroidered white tunic and a pair of fawn coloured leggings to match. The wearied maidservant sighed in defeat and nodded her head before she finished helping Adelaide to dress and braided her hair in the high top style she preferred, wrapping it with gold coloured ribbon.

Finally dressed and impatient to get the ordeal over with Adelaide strode toward the door before Enide caught her wrist, "My lady," she said bowing her head and releasing her mistress, "you forgot your girdle." she said handing over chain of square steel links engraved with bronze designs. Enide held her eye one moment longer and passed an unspoken message of worry... and warning. Adelaide replied by slowly nodding her head before smiling, girding herself with her mothers belt and gently closing the door on her closest friend.


	4. Pealing Bells and Wasted Wine

Chapter 4

Pealing Bells and Wasted wine:

-Merlin pov-

Once Lady Adelaide had hastily retreated from the room an awkward silence fell on the stunned men. The only one unaffected by the girl's intrusion, it seemed, was her brother Grifith. Serenely sitting with his fingers touching and his head bent, his brows were furrowed, deep in thought.

Merlin had just started to wonder if maybe he could sit and rest when the Earl suddenly shook himself as if waking and turned to the knights, "Please forgive my manners," he exclaimed, once again his jovial self. "Ah! Food and drink!" he clapped his hands and a small door opened, the aroma of baking bread accompanying the servants as they swept in, bearing platters of bread, cheese and fruits as well a large pitcher of mead.

Grifith wheeled himself to a long table situated at the far end of the room. Positioning himself at the end absent of a chair, he motioned for the knights to join him.

Merlin stood awkwardly not sure if he was still expected to serve Arthur his food and drink or to fend for himself and make his way to the kitchens for his own meal. His stomach had just about decided the latter when Grifith looked up and saw Merlin standing in the middle of the room, "Ah, my good sir, there is a hot meal waiting for you in the kitchen, no doubt my own servants can tend to your master." he gestured his eyes twinkling with amusement.

As Merlin nodded his thanks and as he quickly made for the small servants door he could hear Arthur apologizing to the Earl for Merlin's strange behaviorisms, _Well if someone had bothered to instruct me in etiquette rather than drill me with chores..._ Merlin thought to himself wishing Arthur could hear him.

The door opened into a narrow curved passageway that stretched off to either side, following his nose Merlin turned right and soon found himself in the warm hubbub of the small castle kitchen. The room was small but brightly lit by the window opposite and a blazing cook fire that emanated from the large hearth directly to his left.

As he entered, the clamor of noise died down for a moment as the few people who staffed the kitchen, took a moment to assess the newcomer.

The loud booming voice of the cook broke the silence, "Well, don't stand there staring, attend to yer duties." She, a rather large women with a puffing red face, sent a glare around the kitchens sending everyone back into a flurry of movement. Merlin was quickly brushed aside as a young boy, carrying a platter laden with a trout almost as big as himself, rushed into the adjoining passage toward the Great Hall.

"Yer must be da prince's boy, hm?" Merlin turned and nodded to the cook who was now turning a large spit upon which roasted a young pig. "Yes ma'am." he replied glancing around the kitchen, noting that there were in fact very few staff for the size of the keep.

"Lord Grifith made it known there was a plate for me?" Merlin continued glancing at a heaping plate sitting tantalizingly on a wooden table in the center of the room. The cook smiled wryly and nodded, "Course," she said, "If yer ever hungry yur just come see ol' Thea. Just don't waste what yer given." she said her demeanor reverting back to it's sternness, "Just can't waste, not with the lack of food this comin' winter" she added in halftone.

Merlin nodded his thanks as he took the platter, a doorway leading out into the courtyard was open and he endeavored to sit in the sunshine on the corner of a nearby well.

As he savored the good food, far better than the rations they had brought with them to eat while traveling, he puzzled over the women's last comment about food shortages, there had been plenty of fertile fields along the valley's bottom, all ripe and golden with wheat. Why would there be a worry about the winter months?

-Adelaide pov-

Adelaide suppressed a sigh of boredom and frustration, she was sitting at her brothers right, staring above the heads of the table's occupants and wishing the meal was long over.

She had originally been almost looking forward to speaking with the gathered men, experienced knights who had come to aid her people's plight. Of course that was before she was blatantly informed by her brother that talk of the bandits, warfare or other 'uncomfortable subjects' need not be discussed while they were eating.

_Well just because Grifith has a sensitive stomach._ She thought casting an irritated glance at her brother...and was completely ignored.

Letting her eyes drift back to the ceiling she saw a rope tied to the rafters, hanging limply and covered in dust. Adelaide almost let a smile escape as she remembered her and her brother tying the cord, then long enough to loop to the rafter and down again, in an attempt to make a battering ram.

_~"A-dee," the high pitched voice of her brother whined, "I don't think this is going to work very well." A small child of about five looped a length of rope under and around the hefty wooden table that sat in the middle of the Great Hall._

_"Course it will work," chimed the small, sweet and innocent voice. "I told you, I saw something very similar in my dream last night. Mother says to always try new things to see if they'll work, right?" she questioned her brother, who was already twelve, and yet was much less certain of their experiment than his tiny half-sister._

_"But, it was just a normal dream this time right?" he asked worry on his face, well did he know that his little sister had two very distinct types of dreams, ones that were illogical and made up, and ones that were illogical... and came true._

_"Of course not silly, I wouldn't be trying to do something if I didn't know for sure it could be done," she explained rolling her eyes at how silly her big brother could be._

_She finished wrapping the rope back around itself and motioned for Grifith to tie a knot, she had yet to master the art of making those things stay put._

_"Oh." was his only reply as he pulled the rope snug and secure, not sure if he was relieved this was going to work after all or disturbed that Addy was having strange dreams again._

_"Ok now we need to lift the table up and tie this rope," she motioned to the loose end she gripped in her hands, "To that wall." she finished pointing to a steel ring that was bolted to the rock wall._

_Together the two children tugged at the rope, at first the weight of the table, heavy enough to require a full grown man to drag across the floor, proved too much for the small persons. However when the table wouldn't so much as budge, Adelaide had another idea. "I know!" she exclaimed, her little brown eyes flashing with excitement, "We'll do this my way." she said flashing her brother a mischievous grin._

_A look of alarm passed over Grifith's face as he recognized that look, "Addy, I think that is a REALLY bad idea!" he said too late as the warm brown eyes of his sister became a brilliant yellow and the rope moved of it's own accord, pulling taunt and raising the table off the floor. The rope tied itself into a knot and the table swayed slightly, now elevated three feet off the floor._

_"Yes." Adelaide crowed, punching her small fist into the air. "Only one more thing to do, test it!" Grifith gulped, his trepidation over the whole situation now doubled from the point when his sister had first told him her plan._

_"Your absolutely sure?" he asked wondering if he should go get their parents, wavering between his loyalty to his sister and his worry for both their safety. He didn't have time to wonder long because Adelaide, ignoring her brothers question of her methods, was already swinging the great table back and forth, the rope sending an echoing squee squee throughout the room._

_Adelaide pushed harder and harder, each time using her strong little arms to guide the pendulum-like table in the direction of the large double door that was the main entrance to the keep. If everything went according to her plan, as inspired by her dream of smashing down doors and gates with a similar contraption, the tables should gain enough speed and reach to smash right through the doorway._

_*bump*...*BUMP*...*bang!*... Just one more swing, she thought fist clenched in excitement, but as the table swung in their direction in preparation for the final stroke, a *snap* reverberated through the room._

_Time seemed to slow. Adelaide's eyes grew wide as she watched the make-shift battering ram grow bigger as it sailed toward her, no longer hindered by the restraints of the broken rope._

_"Curabitur!" the lone voice of a women echoed through a deathly still room, the table hung suspended in midair but this time not by ropes._

_"Lentum descendit." slowly the table lowered before gently coming to rest on the floor, a quiet sob broke the silence, just inches from the front of the table, and tears splashed down a fearful, fragile face. _

_"Mother." Grifith whispered bowing his head in shame as Adelaide quietly stood and walked over to the tall women who stood in the doorway of the hall._

_"I'm sorry mother." she whispered trying to be brave through the cascade of tears._

_Holding out her arms the lady embraced both children and kissed them lightly on their heads, trying not to let them see her own tears that threatened at the corner of her eyes._

_Adelaide peeked from behind her mothers shoulder and saw her father staring at the table in astonishment... and concern._

_"Da?" the small voice trembled, fearful she had aroused her father's anger. The burly man sighed his great shoulders dropping as he smiled at his daughter, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes._

_"No more 'experiments' without your parents permission, ok?" he asked._

_Adelaide had nodded vigorously, determined not to displease or worry her parents again._

Looking back Adelaide could recognize the glance her parents had shared then, as one of worry and hopelessness at the gifts of their small daughter. Though Adelaide knew her mother had magic, as evident the many times she saved the two mischievous children from harm, for some reason Adelaide had seemed to worry them to no end. They probably expected my rashness to give me away someday, she supposed.

Her inner reverie was interrupted however, when Grifith, his voice much deeper but no less irritating from when he was twelve, spoke her name to get her attention.

Back in the present Adelaide looked to her brother in response, "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that insult." she said smiling innocently enough. Grifith looked surprised by her brashness before he recovered and gave her a disapproving glare, "One of the knights here, Sir Alynor, mentioned he was an appreciator of the fine arts, perhaps such an eloquent lady as yourself could grace us with a poem of sorts?"

Adelaide's face practically glowed in indignation as her brother struck a nerve, "I'm afraid I really couldn't." she exclaimed trying to feign bashful modesty.

"Ah, but my lady," exclaimed the knight in an attempt to return civility to the table, "truly you must have some talent at poetry, with such eloquence you speak."

"Come, come sister." Grifith gently admonished, "Enchant these gentlemen with your witty poetry." Adelaide's face deepened in colour and her eyes began to show a hint of panic, "Sister," Grifith said encouragingly, "perhaps something of your more fantastical side will do." he said winking.

Adelaide sighed, she did enjoy poetry but coming up with prose on the spot? It seemed a bit out of her league.

Composing herself Adelaide sighed with feign modesty, all the while inwardly groaning knowing she was probably about to embarrass herself some badly rhymed stanza.

Standing, she thought for a brief moment for two words that rhymed and blindly started hoping that it would come to her as she got going,

"Moonlight dances,

Across the waves,

Reflecting light,

Into crystal caves.

...Song erupts,

From silent birds,

Who sing of love,

_uh, erupt...hmm, kinda rhymes with heard...?_

...But can't be heard!

She was forced to pause for a moment as she tried to find more rhyming words, _Maybe if I let my mind go blank... something should come to me._ A fog filled Adelaide's mind as she tried to let it go blank... a fog that took shapes.

She tried again this time keeping her eyes closed in concentration, using the shapes that came to her in the fog to rhyme out some more nonsense.

"To see a field of red roses gone blue,

...Words that are spoken...

Not always true…

The...Knights forgotten,

Reawaken,

To find them, not their own.

Heir ill-begotten,

His heart... taken,

Wars for his very soul.

White horses fall,

Red banners spill,

Their stain across the ground,

Trumpets call,

and Corpses mill,

Their souls not ever found.

Beware the seer,

Watch the sister,

from her wiles you will regress.

A halfling makes clear,

Friendships will blister,

And destiny will progress...

As Adelaide finished, an awkward quiet once again descended, she felt disoriented and worried that what she had just said might indeed not be nonsense at all. As she sat back down a figure in the doorway caught her eye, the servant boy from earlier was giving her a strange, puzzled look.

-Merlin pov-

As he finished scraping off his plate, Merlin sat watching the busy going-ons of the bailey. A bit to his right was the main gatehouse they had passed through when he and Arthur had first arrived, just beyond that was a low building that must be the guard-house and then the stables, with which Merlin was already more familiar than he'd like.

A pretty maid came out moments later, curtsying low she held out her hands for his plate, "My name's Murial." she said batting her eyes, 'You _must_ be used to being waited on, bein' the prince's servant n' all." she continued Merlin blushed not really knowing what to say or how to react. "Well anyway," she said straightening, "If you _do _need any help n' all, I'm always around." she said winking and then walking away with a flourish.  
>Merlin decided to brush off the discontenting encounter and avoid any more of those in the future, he really didn't know what to do with such airheads and certainly didn't want to encourage them.<p>

Deciding make sure Arthur's horse was being well taken care of, despite all appearances Merlin actually cared somewhat for the large beasts, when he wasn't ontop of them of course. He reached the stables just as a small boy, no older than 7 or 8, was leading both Merlin's and Arthur's horses though a small passage between the stable and cliff face on the right.  
>"Uh, wait a minute!" Merlin cried, concerned at where the boy may taking the steeds, and <em>why<em>. The boy, however must not have heard and Merlin was forced to chase after him rounding the corner of the stable and through the gate into a small knoll of grass that descended into an open field with a barn at the near end. The boy was already opening the gate into one of the pastures by the time Merlin caught up to him, realizing as he approached that the boy was olny letting the horses out for a run.

"Er..." he stammered trying to find an excuse for why he had just ran all the way down here.  
>"Sir?" the boy said in askance removing the rope halters from the horses.<br>"I..just wanted to make sure.." Merlin paused looking around before eying the wooden fence and bracing himself against it,"that the fences were sturdy." he finished giving it a good shake to emphasize his point.  
>The boy gave him a look before smiling ruefully, leaving it as was the boy left Merlin to stand awkwardly looking at the horses. Cador, Merlin's little bay gelding gave a low whicker in greeting and plodded his way over to Merlin hoping for treats. Merlin eyed the horse warily, though he cared for the large animals, he still had a lingering wariness of them. When Arthur's courser, a light dun stallion named Hengroen, trotted over to investigate Merlin took it as his cue to leave. If he regarded his own mount with wariness he regarded Arthur's much more lively stallion with open distrust. Not without due cause either on more than one occasion the horse had snapped it's teeth at Merlin when it had been in a temperamental mood.<p>

By the time he had made it back up the knoll to the keep once again, Merlin began to worry that Arthur and the others may be done eating and looking for him. Hurrying past the stables he made his way back through the kitchen's and to the servants door that led into the Great Hall.

The door had been left slightly ajar and, opening it slightly more Merlin caught sight of the lady Adelaide just rising from her chair.  
><em>Well it looks as if they are at least finished eating.<em> He thought shifting to get a better look around the room as the women began reciting a poem

As the women finished, a calm settled over the gathered party, though Merlin knew he was the only one who recognized the words for what they truly were, a prophecy. Even Arthur seemed to realize something was amiss at her words. _Heir ill-begotten... Morgana? or Arthur? _

As Merlin contemplated he realized he had shifted his position and was now visible from the interior of the room. Glancing at the table he met Adelaide's eyes, her expression was pale and confused, he wondered if she was aware of her gifts or was oblivious like Morgana had once been.

His inward contemplation was interrupted when the quiet that had hushed the room was shattered by the pealing of a bell.

"Blast!" cursed Adelaide as she sprung from her seat and dashed across the room...

* * *

><p>AN: I am SOOOOO sorry it has taken me SOOOO long to get this posted...-.-# I had this written up and DONE weeks ago but sadly 'real' life caught up with me and this was put on the back burner. o I hope you enjoy it and if you did please review! ^.^ I will definitely try to be better about posting more often! XD (surely reviews would help with that but... XDDD)<p>

Oh and thank you Dontstopbelieving123 for betaing my story! ^.^ 3 Please take a look at her Merlin fanfics too! :)

.net/u/2673207/dontstopbelieving123


	5. A Price to be Paid

A Price to be Paid

-Adelaide pov-

"Blast!"

In a single fluid movement Adelaide had left the table and started sprinting for the door.

"Bandits?" was the prince's only comment as the scraping of chairs indicated they too had risen from their seats. Adelaide, already at the door to the keep, didn't deign to reply nor wait to see if her brother would answer. Leaping down the steps she kept up her momentum as she bolted for the stables, she well knew that every second counted. She listened acutely to the tones and pattern the bells rang out, west field, no wait, between the west and south fields... Adelaide felt her blood run cold as she realized where they had been attacked, "The mill." she breathed.

Bajardo had already been saddled by the stable boy and waited for her pawing the ground, he too recognized the clamor of the bells. Vaulting onto his broad back Adelaide had to stoop to avoid hitting her head on the low rafters of the stables. "Saddle the others." she called over her shoulder as Bajardo exploded beneath her, his hooves clattering on the cobbles as he cantered through the bailey and out of the keep.

She rode fast, the ground eating up before her as she flew, within moments the bridge was within her sight and they had already sailed over the creaking wood, her sturdy horse not missing a beat, brave as he was. But as they neared the village, Bajardo's weariness began to take a toll, it took little time before the chargers of her soldiers had already caught up with her as she hastened down the deserted streets.

"My Lady?" they called in question. She motioned them forward, giving them permission to pass and hasten to aid of the mill. Bajardo surged forward as the other horses passed him, irked by their tenacity, but soon slowed once again into a steady lope.

"Almost there," she comforted him leaning low against his neck, he flicked his ears in response and continued on.

After leaving the village behind they soon came to a crossroad, tracking right they passed through a small copse of trees before bursting into a large open field ripe with grain.

The road led them to the mill, towering over the ramshackle house that was situated not too far away. Three of her soldiers sat atop their horses facing a ragtag group of men with dark torn clothes and covered faces, judging by the inaction of the two groups she assumed the raiders had taken prisoners, this new strategy they had started only recently. Slowing her mount Adelaide cast a glance to either side of the fields, hidden by the shadows of the densely packed trees that bordered the fields, the rest of her meager regiment lay in wait. She nodded to herself in approval, her warriors had remembered the successes they had achieved the last time they had fooled the captors into believing they had the advantage of numbers. However they were still outnumbered three to one, and this was all the able-bodied men she had to spare. Twelve men and with each confrontation came the risk that number would substantially decline.

Reaching her side of the lines Adelaide noticed a body lying across the doorstop of the mill, _Barda!_ Her mind cried as she recognized the weathered miller whose body had so callously been left where it had fallen. Struggling to hold back her anguish, Adelaide turned to the black clad men in front of her, her expression fierce as she fashioned her pain into anger.

"What have you!" she called across the open space between them.

"We have the miller's two children inside," called one man, distinguishable by the scar that was drawn horizontally through his eye, "And if you do not hand over what we demand," he said brandishing a torch he held high in his right hand, "We burn it to the ground!" he yelled the rest of his followers shouting in agreement.

"And?" Adelaide questioned mockingly, "your demands?"

"We hear you have royal blood staying with you?" the man asked his eyes glinting dangerously, "hand him over and we shall leave your valley for good."

Adelaide was surprised by this, with a prince as a hostage sure you could demand mountains of gold, but surely even these lowly criminals would see that it would... or should, take a lot more than a pair of children for a such a trade. _Who cares if these bandits were to scamper off,_ she thought incredibly, _the king would have the entire valley razed for such treachery!_

"And how do you suppose we would manage that?" she questioned, careful to keep her eyes cold, aiming to buy time to think of a strategy.

The straw that had been packed about the base of the mill had no doubt been drenched with oil to ensure an immediate inferno the second a spark was dropped. Her men in the surrounding woods, nine in total, could perhaps flank the mill, however the circular building was situated in the dead center of an open plain, more than 20 paces all round from any sort of cover. And if there would be no time for them to reach the mill before the bandits realized and set fire to the straw. _But if they crawled beneath the wheat, perhaps..._

Her thoughts were temporarily interrupted by the scarred one's reply, "Simple," he said with a graceful flourish,

"Kill him."

Adelaide was taken aback, there would be no monetary gain for the bandits if the prince were handed over dead, what in blazes could they achieve by this demand?

"Your answer, gracious lady." the man taunted.

Thinking fast, Adelaide formulated her plan. She concentrated on the distant forms of her men and opened her mind, '_Come up from behind the mill, keep low to the ground and use the height of the wheat to hide yourselves.' _she called out through her mind. Though she couldn't hear their thoughts in reply, Gavin, who was no doubt leading the band, waved his arms to show he had heard before retreating deeper into the forest while they complied with her orders.

She reverted her eyes back to the scarred bandit and made herself look thoughtful,

"But even if you leave our lands," she wondered out loud, "The king will no doubt be more trouble than you're worth?"

"He won't be a problem."

Again Adelaide was perplexed, what on earth did he mean? Or did he mean anything at all. Was he just playing with her head?

It was one of her own soldiers who answered this time, "What, does that mean?"

Shrugging the bandit merely brandished his torch again, "You have tarried long enough, decidde-" the man's face twisted in annoyance as he gazed at something in the distance, "It seems your time is up." And with that, the torches dropped

"No!" Adelaide cried, spurring her horse forward and lunging at the men who scattered before her.

In the distance Adelaide could hear Prince Arthur's voice as he yelled a battle cry. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of him, along with his knights, joining the brawl, slashing and cutting at the swarm of black clad bodies. She could also hear the sounds of her ambush party, forsaking their stealth and running full speed though the waist high grain. _Not enough men, not enough time!_ She thought, booting an attacker in the chest, then turning to her left to slash at another. A violent tug on her leg pitched her off her horse and sent her tumbling to the ground. A man stood over her his blade poised at her neck, a sneer could be seen through the thin cloth that concealed his face. "I'll be thanked for this." he jeered, but the pause was all she needed, knocking aside the sword she was about to roll to her feet when she was forced to dodge another blade, and another. She was surrounded by the bandits, each one trying to spear her through. Thinking fast, Adelaide flailed her sword above her circling her head and torso forcing the crowd to back off. She probably looked like a flopping fish but no matter as it worked, forcing them far back enough for her to roll to her feet and go on the offensive.

She moved blindingly fast, her body on autopilot as it parried and countered, twirling to fend off attacks from all sides. Thrust, parry, side-step... Thrust, twist, shift, dodge and block. The drills her father had so meticulously drilled into her, along with her brother, when they were young.

As suddenly as the fray had begun it was over, a couple of bandits attempted to run for it but they were quickly cut down but the still mounted knights. The panicked cries of the children still in the flaming mill brought Adelaide's mind to the next crisis at hand.

The mill was already on the verge of collapse, no doubt the highly flammable flour within was hastening the demise of the building. However desperate the structure seemed, the bawling from within indicated that at least one if not both the young children were somehow still alive. _Not for much longer. _She thought to herself scanning frantically around for some sort of solution, a few of her soldiers had already started a fire line, passing pails filled with water from a nearby well to be dashed upon the base of the flames, but she knew this was a vain attempt.

Thinking quickly, or perhaps not quite thinking at all, Adelaide strode over seized and pail filled with water then marched determinedly to the still intact door to the mill. "Adder...?" came the worried voice of one of her soldiers already striding toward her, no doubt with mind to stop whatever foolish aspiration his Lady was thinking of.

"Forget it." she called over her shoulder and rather unceremoniously dumped the bucket of bitterly cold water over her head as she crashed into the burning mill.

Flames danced around her, all she cold see was the burning, stinging, red, black and yellow of the writhing flames and coiling choking smoke.

"Alyeth? Cedany?" Adelaide called before choking on the thick smoke and dropping down and crawling, in an attempt to evade the smoke.

"Ad..Adelaide..?" came the cracking, teary voice of a young child, somewhere to her right. Or left? Already the effects of the oven-like interior of the building was steaming away the protective coating of water, and the smoke she had inhaled was affecting her head. If she could just clear the smoke enough to see...

"Purgare fumus" the words were hardly a whisper, a murmur barley audible amid the crackling of the flames. The effect however was not so discrete.

Smoke stung at her eyes as the smoke was driven down, forced away and out as a gale expelled the fumes from her immediate vicinity. "Adelaide." a the voice whispered louder this time.

Two small figures dashed out from amongst the flames and still receding smoke, coughing, and blackened but both still upright. The children rushed Adelaide, wrapping their frail frames around her but Adelaide wasted no time trying to comfort the children. It was by sheer luck they were all still alive and any minute the weakened building could collapse on their heads. Scooping the youngest one, Cedany, up and grasping Alyeth tightly by the hand, Adelaide headed to where the smoke, still being magicked away, was being narrowed through an opening which Adelaide hoped was the doorway she had first entered through.

She was rewarded with bright sunlight and blissfully sweet and cool air. Staggering away from the moaning building she gently placed Cedany down, swaying as nausea and dizziness made her head swim.

After a few moments Gavin offered an arm for her to lean on and Adelaide accepted it. People from the village had arrived, no doubt seeing the smoke and of course having heard the bells, and came to see what could be done to help. Many hands were now trying and quench the roaring flames but no amount of man power was going to stop fire.

Noticing that two injured soldiers huddled around a man lying in the grass, Adelaide approached, apprehensive of what she may find but knowing it is her duty.

The man's face was bloodied but she still recognizes Merek as the quiet and rather well mannered solider in her ranks. A deep gash had been cut across his chest and a young village boy futilely tries to stem the welling blood but it is obvious that he will soon bleed to death. Adelaide's face blanches and she is forced to fight to keep the contents of her already unsettled stomach down, as she realizes the boy is Merek's own 14 year old brother who is trying so hard to stop the crimson fountain.

Adelaide knew she couldn't save Merek, she had tried to heal many wounds of much less severity in the past with little success, but when the boy looked up with a desperate look of hope, she knew she had to try. Maybe this time she would be lucky, maybe this time her magic would help.

Bending to kneel beside the dying man a sharp pull on her arm brought her back upright. Gavin, eyes straight ahead, stands rigid his face tight with tension. "I have to try at least." Adelaide almost whimpered as her resolve weakened, did he too think the solider was as good as dead?

"You can't even try." he whispered, his voice pained as he gave Adelaide a look of immense grief. Gavin had been Merek's mentor. "Not while they're here. Not while the king watches your every move." A glance behind her confirms his statement, in fact the prince's manservant hovers only paces away, reminding her of what exactly help from the crown was going to cost her... and cost her people.

She would have to hide herself, deny herself and those around her of a gift that could save their lives, that could have saved Merek's life. All because of one. _Foolish. _King.

Merek's breathing slowed and stopped, his eyes lost their gleam and his brother, silently sobbing gently closed them for the last time. Beside her Gavin tensed and she felt a hand from behind rest on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss." came the ever so solemn voice of the crown prince.

There was no self-pity for her self-denial of magic, there was not even sadness that she couldn't save Merek, for Adelaide all there existed was anger. Fiery anger that to her disgrace caused tears run down her face.

"Just..le-leave."

The hand was removed but she could still feel prince Arthur's presence behind her, the constant looming reminder of what had caused this grief. "We'll help the villagers clean up and then see if we can track where the bandits came from, though with all the footprints-..."

"Now. Leave. Now." she was shaking now, doing all she could not to turn and blast the idiot away with some fiery incantation, to show him just how powerless he was and deny all the feelings of helplessness that now threatened to overwhelm her.

Gavin saved her, much more in control of his emotions, though they couldn't be very different from her own, "Sire, perhaps it would be best if you and your knights returned to the keep for now, let the family's and the villagers deal their grief?"

She felt Arthur's hesitation and then his retreat, glad and but also bitter that she missed her chance to blow him into smithereens. Regaining control of herself, she turned around just as the horses of the prince and his entourage disappeared among the trees.

Adelaide took one last calming breath before straightening and striding over to the now collapsed but still burning, and spreading mill fire. With one final glance to be sure the crown was nowhere in sight, Adelaide began an incantation that would direct a flow of water directly from the well unto the dancing fire. As long as the prince and his knights were out of sight, she could still be herself.

* * *

><p>AN: I've finally updated! XD sorry for the wait...again... life got busy. ;p So I hope you like this chapter, please read and <em>comment<em>!(even just to say hi Merlin is AWESOME! lol). And as long as you're polite, suggestions or ideas are more than welcome. Really I don't tend to bite! XDD


End file.
